Paraguas
by Mactans
Summary: Algunas personas escriben diarios en los que plasman su día a día, otros escriben lo más relevante de su existencia en un blog, pero lo que Greg tiene son paraguas./Mystrade, AU, OoC.
1. El paraguas doblado

¡Hola!, sé que aún no termino mis otros escritos y ya estoy comenzando con otro, pero éste se lo debo a una querida amiga (Velia ¡te quiero! Espero sea de tu agrado), pero los demás serán concluidos, lo prometo :D

Mystrade, Ooc, AU.

.

* * *

Greg se levantó esa mañana con energías renovadas después de un caso realmente difícil que le llevo una semana de su vida, el caso en sí no fue el problema, lo que realmente hizo de su semana un inferno fue la aparición de Sherlock en la escena del crimen, pues como es su costumbre se robó parte de la evidencia, luego se negó a dar información sobre su investigación, después fue tras los asesinos sin informarle y para colmo John por poco y termina con un agujero nuevo en la cabeza. Si, una semana interminable, trabajar con el Detective consultor debería catalogarse como el noveno círculo del infierno.

Lo bueno de aquellos maratónicos días es que le dieron otros dos maravillosos días de descanso, el primero lo pasó tirado en su cama con una cerveza en la mano y una bolsa con papas fritas en la otra mientras miraba tele-basura durante horas y hoy, en su segundo día, despertó con energías de ponerse a limpiar su casa, que si bien no era un muladar, los muebles tenían mucho polvo encima, así que con su mandil puesto y su trapo en mano se dispuso a sacudir todo el lugar.

Tres horas después ya había limpiado todos los muebles de la sala de estar, el recibidor, su recámara y los pasamanos de la escalera, estaba a nada de dejarse caer en su sillón preferido cuando recordó todos los abrigos, chamarras, suéteres y demás cosas que tenía arrumbados en el pequeño closet a un lado de la entrada principal, así que con pereza pero con toda la convicción de arreglar ese nido de cosa arrumbadas se dirigió hacia allá.

Abrió la pequeña puerta y comenzó a sacar una a una las prendas de ropa, revisando las que estaban limpias y las que no, cuando el pequeño cuarto quedo despejado se quedó sorprendido, al fondo de todos esos trapos estaba una ancha y alta caja, de la cual sobresalían los mangos de distintos tamaños, colores y materiales de los paraguas que ahí descansaban, sonrío con nostalgia al recordar a quien pertenecían y como habían llegado a sus manos.

Jaló la caja hacía afuera, en el pasillo para que la luz del foco lo iluminara mejor, se sentó en el suelo sobre los abrigos que catalogó como sucios y con cuidado saco uno de los paraguas, era uno de color negro con lona de muy buena calidad, el mango era curvo de ébano macizo, las varillas del paraguas eran muy gruesas, sin duda aquel artefacto era capaz de soportar una lluvia torrencial, sin embargo estaba doblado haciendo un ángulo de casi 90 grados y soltó una risita ahogada cuando recordó la razón de esa extraña forma:

 **_CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS_**

3:30 am, London.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y con la expresión de asombro más graciosa que hubiese visto antes, se hubiese reído si no fuese él mismo uno de ellos, era como tener a un extraño unicornio morado que cumple deseos frente a él, la diferencia era que en lugar de un unicornio morado estaba un joven de veintitantos totalmente drogado y en lugar de cumplir deseos le estaba dando pistas sobre el reciente caso de robo y asesinato múltiple, tan reciente era el caso que los cuerpos aún seguían en el suelo desangrándose.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?- preguntó anonadado.

-Que el culpable es el cuñado del guardia, es obvio- contestó aquel tipo justo antes de que se recargara en la pared y vomitara una extraña sustancia verdosa.

-¿Y tú como demonios sabes? ¿Estabas aquí? –preguntó abruptamente la agente Donovan mientras se acercaba al muchacho que vomitaba al otro lado del callejón y sacaba sus esposas para someterlo por su ponía difícil -Por qué si ese es el caso debes de acompañarnos a la estación, ahora tu eres un testigo y…

-¿No se cansan de ser tan estúpidos?- preguntó molesto el tipo mientras se erguía un poco, recargando casi todo su peso sobre la pared.

-Cuida tus palabras jovencito- le dijo serio –Estas hablando con la policía y podemos acusarte de desacato.

-Yo no los estoy ofendiendo, solo recalco una verdad muy evidente- contestó con la sonrisa propia de un tipo muy intoxicado.

-Escuche jefe, dudo que lo que diga sea verdad o tal vez si lo sea, pero así como ésta no podrá darnos muchos datos creíbles, sugiero llevarlo detenido- la morena estaba muy molesta y lo único que quería era que aquel joven irreverente dejará de humillarlos frente al cuerpo policiaco.

Lo pensó un momento, estuvo tentado a dejarle ir, sin embargo el joven se giró en un rápido movimiento y se echó a correr hacía la avenida principal, como reacción él comenzó a perseguirlo.

Resultó que el tipo era rápido, pero él lo era más, así que cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia del ahora "sospechoso", se lanzó sobre él aplastándolo con su peso sobre el pavimento, el joven se agito bajo su peso e intentó golpearle, no le quedó de otra más que azotar la cabeza del desdichado contra el pavimento un par de veces hasta que se calmó (o se desmayó, quien sabe), le puso las esposas y como un saco de papas se lo colgó al hombro, en aquellos días tenía una mejor condición física, así que fue fácil transportarlo.

Se quedó el resto de la madrugada trabajando en su oficina, de vez en vez iban a verlo los custodios y le informaban que el joven de las celdas era insoportable, que hacía mucho ruido, que el tipo con el que compartía celda lo veía feo, que se había agarrado a golpes con el tipo que lo veía feo, que ahora era amigo del tipo que lo veía feo, que él y su nuevo "amigo de la mirada incómoda" estaban actuando sospechosamente, que ahora estaban planeando un motín, que le habían confiscado un explosivo que hizo a base de yeso, agua y un chicle masticado–"¿Cómo era eso posible?"- se preguntó y harto de todo se levantó con la clara intención de darle otro "sedante" a ese pequeño alborotador; se estaba doblando los puños de su camisa cuando escuchó el "clic" de su puerta al cerrarse, levantó la vista y justo frente a él estaba un hombre con traje de tres piezas, con un largo paraguas colgado de su antebrazo derecho, pelirrojo de mortales ojos azules y una molesta sonrisita falsa.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, la verdad es que en aquellos ayeres tenía un humor de mierda, además su día había estado horrible y tenía a un tipo con alma de revolucionario encerrado en el primer piso agitando a todos en la zona de detención.

El pelirrojo levanto una de sus pelirrojas cejas y lo miro como quién mira a un pedazo de mierda seca, o sea como si no valiera nada, eso solo le puso los nervios de punta y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Lo importante no es que sepa quién soy yo- habló el tipo del traje con un tono de voz medio burlón, cosa que solo hizo que el mal humor del inspector siguiera creciendo –Lo importante es que usted **_DEBE_** liberar a Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade se enderezó tan alto como era y sonrió de lado, quienes lo conocían sabían que aquello solo auguraba la furia del ID, lástima que el pelirrojo no lo conocía…

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué debería yo de seguir su ammm… sugerencia?- su mirada era retadora a juego son su sonrisa, de verdad solo estaba buscando con quién liberar la tensión, planeaba hacerlo con el pelinegro que tenía detenido, pero ya que éste pelirrojo se ofrecía tan voluntariamente no se iba a quejar.

El de ojos azules se sorprendió por la posición del otro, pero no lo demostró, al contrario, con una actitud desinteresada cruzó sus piernas y recargo su peso sobre su paraguas, se miró las uñas y dijo –No se lo estoy sugiriendo, se lo estoy ordenando.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Lestrade camino de forma tranquila hacia la puerta, paso a un costado del pelirrojo, quien por cierto seguía en la misma posición, entonces concentrando toda su furia en su pie, dio un golpe seco sobre el paraguas del pelirrojo el cual al instante se dobló y todo el peso del trajeado se fue al suelo, el inspector se sentó sobre el pecho del intruso, sus rodillas descansaban sobre los antebrazos de cada lado inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Escúchame bien, presuntuoso de mierda –siseó con el rostro casi pegado al del otro –No sé quién seas ni me interesa, pero en éste instante te tengo inmovilizado debajo de mí, no importa tu puesto, ni tu dinero ni nada, aquí en éste momento no eres nada- sabía que se estaba excediendo, pero pues… el empezó.

El pelirrojo estaba petrificado, no había previsto que algo así sucediera, la única razón que explicaba este proceder solo podía deberse a que el ID estaba en su límite… -"De seguro fue Sherlock"- pensó el pelirrojo con pesar.

De esa ocasión recuerda que el pelirrojo, después de ser "dulcemente interrogado contra suelo" le informó que era el hermano del detenido revoltoso, su nombre era Mycroft –"¿En serio?" "Si, si, en serio"- que tenía un puesto menor en el gobierno, tenía 29 años, llevaba 32 horas sin dormir, era del signo libra, pesaba 90 kilos, medía 1.85 metros, nunca había creído en Santa y tenía una pieza dental falsa.

-"Lo que uno puede saber cuándo se tiene a alguien inmovilizado en el suelo y una botella con agua gasificada en la mano"- pensó el inspector con una media sonrisa, la verdad es que tenía alma de interrogador... de la Santa Inquisición, detalles más, detalles menos.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando "esa amigable charla" terminó, el pelirrojo estaba húmedo y temblando de frío, pues al principio se había negado a hablar así que Lestrade había agitado su botella con agua, después la dirigió hacía la respingada y pecosa nariz y la abrió, el otro se agitó y tosió un rato hasta que volvió a tapar la botella.

-¡Esto es ilegal!- medio gritó

-Nadie se va a enterar- le contestó y volvió a agitar la botella -¿O sí?

El pelirrojo miraba aterrado como la tapa-rosca de aquella botella del diablo giraba lentamente – ¡No! ¡Nadie, nadie!

 **_TIEMPO ACTUAL_**

Lestrade soltó una carcajada, recuerda que después de ver la expresión de horror que tenía el pelirrojo aquella mañana se sintió un poco culpable, desde ese día dejo de usar esos métodos tan arcaicos, de alguna manera el tipo se le hizo atractivo, igual y no hubiese estado tan enojado esa madrugada la historia habría sido distinta pero ni modo. Sonrió meneando la cabeza un poco mientras pensaba que con el susto que le metió a Mycroft ese día a éste se le olvidó su paraguas en su oficina, su pose snob y hasta a su hermano, el simplemente abandonó el lugar en cuanto pudo. Fue en la noche de ese mismo día que una mujer extremadamente seria fue a pagar la fianza del pelinegro y ambos desaparecieron a bordo de un auto negro.

* * *

La continuación será pronto :D


	2. El paraguas roto

Hola! Aquí la continuación :)

* * *

Greg suspiró, después se acomodó en posición de loto y sacó otro paraguas, éste era de color azul marino, la calidad resaltaba a la vista, tenía el mango recto, hueco, de color negro con material anti-derrapante de piel sintética. Al igual que el anterior estaba deforme, pero éste estaba completamente roto, inclusive una de las varillas sobre salía de la tela hacia afuera y era imposible poder abrirlo, estaba inservible pero tenía un valor sentimental para él…

 **_4 AÑOS, 9 MESES ATRÁS_**

Después de aquel primer encuentro con los hermanos Holmes, las cosas cambiaron poco a poco, al principio cada uno por su parte se fueron acercando a él, lo hacían sentir como si fuera un animal salvaje que los atacaría en cualquier instante, aunque honestamente no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pues siempre que veía a uno o a otro los perseguía hasta que, en el caso de Sherlock desaparecía por alguna de las calles más oscuras de Londres y en el caso de Mycroft hasta que éste se montaba en su auto negro y desaparecía por la avenida principal, sin embargo en ningún momento dieron muestras de querer rendirse.

Sherlock por su parte, se paseaba cerca de las escenas del crimen a una distancia prudente, a veces le mandaba pequeñas notas de papel con los policías a su cargo, pero nunca las leía, así como las recibía de sus subordinados buscaba con la mirada al pelinegro, cuando sus ojos se conectaba levantaba la pequeña nota y la hacía pedazos disfrutando de la expresión dolida del ahora ex_drogadicto.

Después de varias notas cruelmente _masacradas_ , Sherlock cambió la táctica y comenzó a enviarle vasos con su café favorito, y en el envase le escribía las notas, el método le funcionó y con el tiempo le permitió el acceso a las escenas del crimen, claro, bajo ciertas condiciones.

Mycroft por otro lado no fue tan discreto ni sutil como el menor, sino todo lo contrario, además de demostrar que era muy rencoroso.

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel encuentro entre Mycroft, Greg y la botella con agua, cuando una madrugada un comando armado derribó su puerta y antes de poder levantarse de la cama ya le habían atado manos y pies, y le colocaron una funda negra sobre la cabeza, luego alguien le dio un culatazo en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Su cabeza le dolía como la peor de las resacas, intentó abrir los ojos pero una venda le limitaba la visión, así que agudizo el oído.

-Veo que ya ha despertado ID Lestrade- le dijo una voz terriblemente familiar, luego alguien le quitó la venda de los ojos y una luz cegadora atacó sus ojos –Ahora estamos en mi territorio- declaró.

Parpadeó rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la intensidad de luz, una vez logrado su cometido y entendiendo lo que acababa de escuchar, levantó una de sus tupidas cejas -¿En serio, Mycroft? Ja, ja, ja, no lo puedo creer ¡Eres una nena rencorosa!- le dijo burlón.

Mycroft arrugó la nariz claramente ofendido, pero inmediatamente recompuso su gesto –Mida sus palabras Gregory Lestrade, ahora estamos en mi territorio y le aseguro que yo soy más ingenioso que una botella con agua…

-Claro, tienes un paraguas mortal- el sarcasmo se destilaba por cada uno de sus poros, honestamente ese pelirrojo podría ser la cosa más atractiva del mundo, pero esa actitud de mierda hacia que le dieran ganas de golpearlo.

-No, tengo mejores ideas…- una sonrisa enigmática se instaló en su rostro y Gregory comenzó a creer que quizá no había sido buena idea burlarse del tipo que lo tenía en cautiverio.

El rechinido de unas pequeñas rueditas sobre el pavimento lo alertó, y pronto de una de las puertas de aquel abandonado almacén emergió un tipo con pasamontañas en el rostro empujando una alta mesa con ruedas y sobre la mesa…

-Tu sí que estas demente- murmuro con los ojos abiertos, sobre la mesa estaba una batería de auto junto a una pequeña caja negra unida a dos pinzas pasa corriente, una azul y otra roja.

-Gracias- contestó el pelirrojo mientras recargaba su fino paraguas sobre aquella mesa, se quitaba el saco de su traje y se arremangaba los puños de la camisa. El tipo del pasamontañas terminó de acomodar las cosas y se retiró del lugar con el mismo silencio de como entró.

Greg tenía los brazos atados detrás de su espalda y sus tobillos estaban atados a las patas de la silla metálica en la que estaba sentado y la silla a su vez, estaba atornillada al suelo –Si creé que tengo miedo está muy equivocado.

-Todos son valientes al principio ID- le contestó con una risita condescendiente.

-¡Ja! A peores torturas me he enfrentado- contestó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Habla como si tuviera mucha experiencia en esto…- murmuró mientras colocaba las pinzas en los descansa-brazos de la silla.

-Mi padre me la dio…- contestó más para sí mismo, pero el pelirrojo alcanzó a oírlo, se quedó congelado.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?- susurró ligeramente choqueado.

Lestrade abrió sus ojos y se desconcertó un poco cuando vio la franca sorpresa en el rostro de su captor y cayó en cuenta de que le había oído –"Genial, otro que me verá con lástima"- pensó molesto -¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos vamos a contar nuestras penas y a llorar mientras nos tomamos de las manos?- escupió con coraje –Has lo que querías hacer nena o ¿Ya te arrepentiste? Ya decía yo que eras demasiado snob para ensuciarte las manos tú mismo, cobarde.

Mycroft lo miraba, lo estaba analizando, claro ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? En la investigación que hizo supo que el padre del ID había servido al ejercito pero que el tipo fue dado de baja sin honores por algo que nunca se supo pero que apuntaba a problemas con el manejo de la ira, una persona con esos patrones no terminaba de otra manera más que agrediendo a su propia familia, además el fallecimiento de ese hombre fue muy confuso aunque en el acta se mencionó que fue asesinado en un robo el caso fue cerrado sin obtener a un culpable.

Mycroft estaba a punto de hablar cuando el tipo del pasamontañas entro corriendo al lugar.

-Señor, los terroristas que le atacaron hace dos meses vienen hacia acá, al parecer lo siguieron desde su casa ésta mañana ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡¿Terroristas en Londres?!- él no había escuchado de nada de eso y ¿Cómo que atacaron al pelirrojo desde hace dos meses?

-Cierra las entradas, llama al MI5 ellos ya saben nuestra posición- contestó el pelirrojo con una fría calma, después volvió su vista hacia su cautivo y sonrío levemente –lamento que nuestro encuentro no haya sido lo que esperábamos, supuse que me atacarían hasta mañana, pero ya sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar- tomó su paraguas y dio un fuerte tirón al mango extrayendo una delgada daga de unos 30cm de largo, a simple vista se veía que podría atravesar a una persona sin necesidad de ejercer mucha presión sobre ella, arrojó el resto del paraguas en algún lugar de la habitación y se paró detrás de su preso y cortó las sogas que ataban sus manos –Supongo que puede deshacerse de lo demás, al fondo está la salida de emergencia, salga por ahí- le indicó y luego se dirigió a la puerta por la que había salido el muchacho con la cara cubierta.

Greg se tardó un tiempo considerable en liberar sus tobillos, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó de pie a medio almacén sopesando lo que debería de hacer, pronto escucho el estallido de varias armas de fuego, gritos y demás cosas –"Estás cosas no me incumben"- pensó, se disponía a atravesar la puerta hacia su ansiada libertad cuando la otra entrada se abrió estrepitosamente cayendo dos cuerpos al suelo.

Greg se quedó inmóvil, los dos cuerpos frente a él se debatían en una pelea encarnizada, ambos tenían sangre sobre sus rostros mal trechos e hinchados, la ropa estaba desgarrada pero lo más importante, uno de ellos era Mycroft.  
En su mente se negaba a ayudar al pelirrojo que estuvo a punto de electrocutarlo pero un destello entre las ropas del otro tipo llamó su atención.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó de forma inconsciente -¡Tiene una navaja!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el tipo del turbante y piel morena incrustó su arma en un costado del oji-azul, quien no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor, luego su garganta se cerró impidiendo que cualquier sonido saliera de ella, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el ID y le hizo una muda súplica –"Cuide de Sherlock"- luego volvió su mirada al frente y negándose a morir sin dar batalla le dio otro certero puñetazo en la quijada a su agresor, quien como reacción extrajo su navaja con la intención de volver a clavarla.

Mycroft cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero en vez de eso un golpe seco se oyó a su costado, abrió los ojos y vio a Lestrade golpeando sin piedad a su agresor, la furia en sus ojos era palpable, vio con sorpresa que el arma de defensa del ID era su paraguas, lo observó descargar toda su ira sobre aquel desdichado hombre que eligió un mal día para atacar hasta que el mencionado utensilio quedo completamente doblado y la cabeza del tipo deshecha.

La policía y el resto del equipo anti-terrorismo llegaron minutos después, atraparon a los pocos que quedaron con vida y atendieron a los heridos.

 **_TIEMPO ACTUAL_**

Greg miró con aprensión al paraguas que sostenía, pues aunque le recordaba el peor día de su vida, en el que por poco y mataban a Mycroft también le recordaba el día en que el pelirrojo tomo su mano con fuerza antes de subir a la ambulancia y le dio las gracias acompañadas de la mirada más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida y claro, el inicio de lo que durante mucho tiempo fue una gran amistad.

* * *

Continuará…

(Si dejan un review no me enojo :3)


	3. El paraguas rojo

Seguimos con este fic, Velia te quiero~ :D

* * *

Lestrade dejó en el suelo al paraguas roto, justo al lado del paraguas doblado y tomó otro de la caja, en ésta ocasión era uno de color rojo, de material corriente, el mango era del mismo tono, curvo y de plástico. Lestrade sacudió la cabeza con nostalgia, levantó la vista hacia un costado para ver un recorte de periódico enmarcado que mantenía sobre la pared, en aquel papel aparecía él con un bebé en un brazo y sosteniendo el paraguas con la otra mano en medio de una multitud de gente.

 **_4 AÑOS ANTES_**

Estaba de pie sosteniendo la mano de Donovan y con la otra sostenía la mano de alguien que solo conocía de vista, esa persona sostenía la mano de alguien más, otro compañero de trabajo y así sucesivamente, eran algo así como una valla humana de contención ¿La razón? Era un desfile conmemorativo del aniversario de la creación de La Cruz Roja*.

-Me pasé 2 años de mi vida en la Academia de policía más 3 años de prueba para terminar haciendo esto- refunfuñaba la morena -¿No se supone que esto lo deben de hacer los policías?

-No eran suficientes, éste año asistió más gente que el pasado, así que los agentes y detectives tenemos que apoyar también- le contestó con toda la calma que pudo reunir, escuchar a la mujer quejarse cada 15 minutos lo estaba orillando al mar de la mala leche, debería de ir a tomar esas terapias que le recomendaron sobre el manejo de la ira.

-Si jefe, pero es que…

-Es que nada Donovan, solo cállate- le cortó al instante.

La cosa es que la multitud los estaba sobre pasando, que éste año a los organizadores se les haya ocurrido llevar a la banda pop del momento no fue una buena idea, un montón de adolescentes locas se arremolinaban detrás de ellos e intentaban con todas sus fuerzas traspasar su control, Lestrade sentía que en cualquier momento sus brazos serían separados de su cuerpo y que a ninguna de las dementes que tenía contra su espalda le iba a importar, es más, probablemente pasarían por encima de él sin siquiera mirarlo.

-"Este día de mierda no puede ser peor"- pensó, pero como todo el mundo sabe, esa frase solo empeora las cosas pues en minutos una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellos –odio mi vida- murmuro derrotado mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia enfrente.

De repente la lluvia dejo de caer sobre su cabeza, sorprendido levanto la vista y ahí, frente a él y compartiendo su paraguas estaba Mycroft.

-Genial, el hermano del raro está aquí- bufó la morena mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado e intentaba no irse de frente con tanto empujón.

-Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sonriendo e ignorando el comentario de la agente.

-Hmp, tenía que recibir al embajador de la OMS, ya sabes, diplomacia y eso- contesto con simpleza –Y ¿Tú que se supone que haces? ¿Una pared humana?- cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

-Una valla humana- le corrigió- y odio mi vida por eso, me recuerda cuando estuve en el grupo de teatro durante meses para que al final me dieran el papel de árbol- comentó falsamente apesadumbrado, luego miró el paraguas que traía consigo el pelirrojo y sonrío abiertamente -¿Un paraguas rojo? Eso sí que es raro, no te va, te resta seriedad.

-Y lo detesto- le apoyó el ojiazul –pero todos los del parlamento debemos de usarlos, el color rojo es acorde con el aniversario de la Cruz Roja.

-¿Y después qué van a hacer con ellos? No puedo creer que gastaran dinero en hacer esas tonterías por solo un día- comentó molesto.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, en Diciembre les pondrán la orilla blanca y un par de ojos, luego dirán que son paraguas navideños de Santa Claus- le informó como si fuera un secreto de estado, Greg soltó una carcajada limpia que se vio interrumpida por un especialmente violento empujón, Mycroft vio con su mirada glaciar a la chica que hizo eso y la pobre se alejó lo más que pudo de ellos –Te invito un café.

-No hay nada que quisiera más, en serio, pero aunque no lo creas esto que estoy haciendo es parte de mi trabajo- luego hizo una mueca de resignación.

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda, sacó su celular, hizo varias llamadas, luego colgó y volvió a encararlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó intrigado, entonces su celular sonó, intentó soltar al desconocido que tenía a la izquierda, pero el tipo se negó a liberar su mano, le aterraba que empezara el desorden, Greg giró los ojos fastidiado, luego sacudió su mano derecha y Donovan casi le perfora la piel con sus uñas con clara intención de no soltarle, bufó molesto cuando su celular volvió a timbrar, entonces miró al frente topándose con los brillantes ojos azules del Holmes –Ammm… oye ¿podrías sacar mi celular, por favor?- le dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa –está en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón.

Mycroft levantó una ceja, su sonrisa se borró y dio paso a una mueca de incomodidad, luego suspiró con cansancio, metió la mano en el bolsillo indicado y extrajo el aparato, oprimió la tecla para contestar y colocó el aparato sobre el oído del ID.

-Aquí Lestrade ¿Quién habla?... Si jefe, estoy aquí en mi lugar de trabajo, no, no me he movido, si, está lloviendo, ¿ya? ¿Ahora? ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias! Lo veo mañana, bye- Lestrade le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que colgara, luego unió sus manos y junto las manos de Donovan y el tipo desconocido –Los dejo, que tengan un excelente día- les informo con una enorme sonrisa y se alejó compartiendo el paraguas rojo de Mycroft ante la furiosa cara de la morena.

Se dirigían hacía un pequeño y acogedor café, sus salidas eran más frecuentes desde hace un par de meses, sus pláticas ya habían pasado el tema de Sherlock, ahora hablaban de su día a día y poco a poco su amistad se había ido formalizado.

Mycroft le hablaba de su discusión con el embajador de Ucrania y Greg hacia bromas de mal gusto sobre eso de vez en cuando, de repente el llanto de un bebé los alertó, Lestrade se dirigió a un callejón obscuro y se quedó estupefacto ante lo que descubrió: en un hueco de la pared, completamente empapado había un pequeño bebé escasamente vestido.

-Ay por Dios- murmuró sorprendido y después se puso completamente furioso -¿Quién pudo haber hecho esta bestialidad?- bramó, intentó extraerlo de aquel lugar, pero la mano del pelirrojo detuvo la suya.

-No lo hagas Lestrade, la pared está muy inestable, puede derrumbarse y aplastar al bebé- le informó, entonces el peligris hizo el intento de retirar su mano de ahí pero fue detenido otra vez –Tampoco creo que sea recomendable que la retire de ahí- Greg lo miró, luego asintió convencido y se dispuso a permanecer en una incómoda posición: en cuclillas con una mano atorada y mojándose hasta el alma, ya que Mycroft se retiró a pedir apoyo.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba rodeado de un montón de gente, entre ellos los periodistas que habían ido a cubrir el desfile, unos momentos más tarde llegaron los de protección civil a asegurar la zona y reforzar el muro, todo ante el riesgo de que la pared se cayera sobre el bebé y que de paso le amputara la mano a él.

Al final, cuando todo estuvo listo él hizo un movimiento rápido y firme para sacar al bebé de aquel riesgoso lugar, una vez que lo tuvo en brazos se enderezó y de nueva cuenta la lluvia dejo de mojarlo a causa de que Mycroft estaba cubriéndolo con el paraguas rojo de nuevo, el pelirrojo tomó su mano derecha y la colocó en el mango –Toma, cúbrete- le dijo.

-¿Y tú?

-No te preocupes por mí, lo importante es que no se mojen más- le contesto sonriendo ligeramente –supongo que nuestro café será otro día- luego se levantó el cuello de su abrigo y comenzó a alejarse bajo la lluvia.

Greg lo siguió con la mirada un buen rato hasta que cayó en cuenta de que le estaban tomando fotos cuando un flash lo deslumbró; contestó a medias un montón de preguntas, dejó al bebé en brazos de una de las agentes y se retiró del lugar rumbo a su hogar, resguardándose de la lluvia bajo ese colorido paraguas.

 **_TIEMPO ACTUAL_**

Greg sonrió de medio lado, recordó que al día siguiente supo que ese bebé había sido robado pero que a la mera hora el maleante se arrepintió y quiso deshacerse de él. Al final lo atraparon y el infante volvió a los brazos de su madre.

Los periódicos lo llamaron "Héroe" durante días y Mycroft se encargó de que todo el mundo supiera su gran hazaña, inclusive recibió obsequios de varias personas en su oficina. Fue un momento muy emotivo y feliz de su vida y claro, tenía que estar acompañado de la presencia de Mycroft y su eterno paraguas…

* * *

Si alguien está leyendo ésto... espero que les este gustando :)


	4. El paraguas-sombrilla

Ya volví, ya estoy aquí, no morí, sobreviví.  
Eso sí, puedo escribir poco porque me canso, así que actualizaré lento pero seguro xD

.

Greg miró con nostalgia a aquel paraguas colorado, luego suspiro con una media sonrisa cruzando su rostro, estiró su brazo con la intención de tomar otro de aquellos valiosos paraguas pero el mismo se negó a salir de la caja, con curiosidad se incorporó de su asiento y se asomó dentro del contenedor y lo que vio le hizo soltar una sonora carcajada.

Se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y utilizando ambas manos extrajo aquella masa amorfa de cartón y pequeñas varas de bambú…

 **-3 AÑOS ANTES-**

El día estaba extrañamente soleado, perfecto para salir solo con una bermuda, una camisa ligera y calzado deportivo en una tranquila caminata por el parque.

Iba trotando por el pequeño camino empedrado que rodeaba el césped del lugar, tenía puestos sus audífonos para amenizar su ejercicio de media mañana e iba tarareando la melodía mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado al compás del sonido, los días soleados lo ponían especialmente feliz, estuvo a nada de brincar en el último solo de guitarra pero se contuvo y se limitó a cerrar sus ojos mientras se deleitaba con la música y cuando éste terminó los volvió a abrir.

-Que ridículo eres, Graham.

Giró su cabeza tan rápido hacía atrás que por poco se rompe el cuello, para encontrarse detrás de él a Sherlock que le miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué demon…?- no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta por qué a lo lejos vio una mancha color crema acercarse vigorosamente y en pocos segundos la mancha adoptó la silueta del Dr. Watson.

-Hola… Greg…- dijo entre cortadamente John, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, luego se giró hacia el pelinegro –Toma- le dijo mientras le ponía en frente un cono con helado de vainilla –Cómelo pronto, se está derritiendo después de que me hiciste perseguirte por medio parque- le reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Sherlock tomo el barquillo, encaró al doctor y le dio una larga y casi obscena lamida al helado que dejo estupefacto a Lestrade y rojo a John –Debí de haberte pedido una paleta ¿No crees John?- cuestionó con una seriedad analítica que daba a entender que en verdad no tenía idea del shock que provocó en el cerebro de ambos observadores.

-Y-yo pues si quieres, yo-yo… -John estaba perdido en esa boca y su maravillosa lengua, pero el culpable no se daba por enterado.

-Como sea- le cortó el pelinegro y se volvió hacia Lestrade –Llevo preguntándote desde hace 4 minutos si ya están listos los resultados de la autopsia de la muerta de ayer.

-Por si no lo notaste, tenía puestos los audífonos, obviamente no te iba a escuchar- le contestó molesto el peliblanco.

-Uhm… yo pensé que simplemente te había vuelto más retrasado- le contestó airado y antes de que pudiese contestarle, volvió a hablar- Por la ridícula forma en que estás vestido y la forma tan estúpida en la que estás perdiendo el tiempo, puedo deducir que es tu día libre, así que me voy, correr detrás de ti ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, vamos John, creo que puedes comprarme esa paleta ahora- dijo mientras le daba la espalda al inspector haciendo ondear su estrafalario abrigo (que debía de estarlo asando por el calor que había, pero el muy narcisista no se lo quitaría ni aunque estuviese en el Sahara) y John lo siguió como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Lestrade los observó irse –Esos dos están raros…- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Y que lo diga- contestaron a su espalda.

Como en un dejá vù, el ID volvió a girar su cabeza, pero esta vez algo tronó en su cuello, haciendo que un pequeño quejido saliera de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien Gregory?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- le dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello- Ustedes los Holmes tienen la costumbre de aparecer de la nada.

-Yo no aparecí de la nada- contestó tranquilamente -El día está perfecto para salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, así que estaba sentado en aquella banca –le señaló un lugar detrás de unos arbustos bajo la sombra de un árbol -Leyendo desde hace un par de horas, es más, le he visto darle 7 vueltas al parque- le informó.

Greg se sonrojó un poco, tan ensimismado estaba en su música que no noto la presencia de su amigo en ninguna de las siete ocasiones que paso por enfrente del mismo –Yo, lo siento Mycroft, pero es que…

-No hay de que avergonzarse Gregory, no puede estar alerta toda la vida, además no has sido el único que no me notó –Greg levantó una ceja mientras le miraba- Sherlock tampoco lo hizo, de lo contrario no habría hecho esa demostración tan vulgar, sabría que yo notaría su falsa ignorancia sobre sus actos, sus intenciones con John cada día son más descaradas y el pobre doctor cree que lo está alucinando- finalizó con una pequeña risa nasal –Como sea, eso no me incumbe, pasando a otro tema, tome- le dijo mientras le alcanzaba una botella con bloqueador –Si va a estar en la calle es mejor que se cuide del sol, sé que quiere disfrutarlo pero no se exceda.

-Oh vaya, gracias ¿Y tú?- le preguntó.

-Ya me he puesto, además llevó esto- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la banca y tomaba el objeto que sobre ella reposaba.

-Ah, cierto, tu siempre llevas tu paraguas encima- comentó con una sonrisita.

-Este no es un paraguas- le informo repentinamente serio, como si acabase de decir la peor blasfemia del mundo –Es una sombrilla.

-Bueno, es lo mismo- contesto Greg con una sonrisilla nerviosa intentando aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo lo empeoró.

-No, no lo es- le corrigió el gobierno británico.

-Sirve para taparse ¿no? Técnicamente tienen la misma función- le dijo un poco molesto también "¿en serio estaban teniendo una discusión por algo así de estúpido?" pensó Lestrade.

-No es estúpido para mí- le contestó Mycroft, como si acabase de leerle la mente, lo cual a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía.

La discusión se prolongó un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para que el cielo se nublara y poco a poco anunciara la llegada de una nueva lluvia.

Cuando cayó la primera gota, Mycroft se apresuró en llamar a su chofer y en cuestión de segundos su auto estaba a la orilla de la cera esperándolo, el pelirrojo se acercó al carro seguido por Lestrade quién siempre recibía un "aventón" a su casa, pero ésta ocasión fue diferente, el pelirrojo se subió al auto y cerró la puerta detrás de él, luego bajo la ventanilla y ante un estupefacto Lestrade sonrió con un deje de burla y le tendió lo que él denominaba sombrilla, Gregory lo recibió con un claro signo de duda surcando su cara y entonces el pelirrojo habló –Úsalo y verás que una sombrilla no es lo mismo que un paraguas- después subió el cristal y el carro desapareció en medio de la avenida principal.

Greg se quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo cuando sintió las gotas de lluvia golpear su cabeza, decidió usar el artefacto que tenía entre las manos.  
Cuando abrió lo que él denominaba paraguas, la lluvia sobre su cabeza se detuvo, comenzó a andar rumbo a su casa pero no dio más de diez pasos cuando el agua comenzó a filtrarse y pronto descubrió que el material era muy distinto al de un paraguas, pues éste no era impermeable, la tela no era tela, era una especie de cartoncillo obscuro y la estructura no era de metal era de delgadas tiras de bambú.

En cuestión de minutos el "paraguas" estaba completamente deshecho y él estaba totalmente empapado.

 **_TIEMPO ACTUAL_**

Greg tomó la bola de cartón que en algún momento había sido una hermosa y cara sombrilla y con pesar decidió que ya debía de terminar en la basura, sin embargo tomó el delicado mango y lo separo del resto del material para guardarlo como recuerdo de aquella semana en que terminó tan mojado que se enfermó y Mycroft como disculpa fue a cuidarle durante 4 días. Aún recuerda la cara de arrepentimiento que tenía el pelirrojo cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa y lo vio con los ojos llorosos y una tos horrible, la culpa lo orilló a prepararle deliciosas sopas caseras para que se repusiera más rápido, dio la orden de que le pagaran la incapacidad en su trabajo, le llevó las mejores medicinas que había y aún recuerda con satisfacción las veces que echó a Sherlock a la calle cuando iba a molestarlo por no darle casos.

.  
Y Mycroft tenía razón, un paraguas no era lo mismo que una sombrilla ¿Cómo pudo dudar de un experto en el tema?...


End file.
